Overwatch: Hell's Awakening (REVAMPED!)
by FanfictionRush
Summary: Greed leads you to all sorts of places, she knew. Into the lab of a gorilla? Not exactly what she was expecting. [Full Rewrite of "Overwatch: Hell's Awakening" (name subject to change)] [Warning: Initial Uploads may only be previews of the chapter, and uploads in general may be few and far between] [artistry by Patreon user Lacanishu]
1. Preview of Chapter 1

_The following is a simple preview. This is not a full chapter._

* * *

 _ **Overwatch: Hell's Awakening (REVAMPED)**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Greed leads you to all sorts of places, she knew. Into the lab of a gorilla? Not / _exactly_ / what she was expecting.

 **Character(s):** Li-Ming

 **Language(s):** English : English

 **Crossover(s):** Overwatch | Diablo 3

 **Beta(s):** N/A

 **End Notes:** This deserved a rewrite.

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:****

I do not own _Overwatch_ or _Diablo 3_ , those belong to _Blizzard Entertainment_.

I do, however, own any and all OCs, AUs, and twisted plot/Canon.

Please support the official releases.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter One PREVIEW**

 **Location:** _Former Gibraltar Overwatch HQ_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Winston, unknown age_

* * *

Earlier, Winston had received an alert from Athena of potential intruders, but after a few moments deemed the intruder relatively harmless - at his inquisition, she simply stated that the intruder had fallen asleep and matches no face recorded on the planet, leading him to believe the intruder had been some sort of street thug who had wandered into the facility. When he arrived, he was wholly confused.

"Is _this_ the intruder?" he inquired, head tilted upward to address Athena, but eyes still warily scrutinizing the body laid out across the pile of gold, the green blood that spread across the floor from underneath the pile was even enough for him to scrunch up his nose at the foul odor.

"Affirmative," Athena replied. A hologram appeared nearby over a table and Winston turned over to it to watch the footage of the intruder's entrance, the volume he noticed was lowered in hopes of keeping the intruder passed out from exhaustion in her slumber, he concluded. After a moment, the video had rewound back enough to begin playing at normal speed. He watched the video as it rehashed the events of both intruder _s_ entering and then the female intruder throwing a large dagger in its direction, leaving it in the heap it was now. The woman was tired enough that she fell asleep on the pile of gold after retrieving a large, black blade.

He began to walk over to around the back of the woman. He looked down over the girl to study her complexion - a rare perfect shade for an Asian type, he guessed by facial structure. A crown rested over her head but the center mantlepiece appeared to have taken the wrong blow by a blacksmith hammer. She didn't appear to wear that much armor aside from boots, greaves, gauntlets, and pauldrons, and not even those protected much. Her body, however, was covered in ornate red and black garments inlaid with gold accents.

When his face came within close proximity to check her face for closer detail, however, her eyes shot open, and she _screamed_.

* * *

 **End Preview Chapter One**

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	2. S1, A1, C1: Gorilla's Domain

_Be sure to remember that the following information will change over time! However, do not expect chapter eleven's update to match chapter two's!_

* * *

 _ **Overwatch: Hell's Awakening (REVAMPED)**_

 **(** or maybe _**Li-Ming is Fucked**_ **)**

 **(** or maybe _**Greedy Little Bitch**_ **)**

* * *

 **Summary:** Greed leads you to all sorts of places, she knew. Into the lab of a gorilla? Not exactly what she was expecting.

 **Character(s):** Li-Ming

 **Genre(s):** Humor, Adventure

 **Rating:** T _; or M, depending on future content._

 **Warning(s):** _To be determined._

 **Language(s):** English : English _; Portuguese, Spanish (several dialects), English (several dialects), Indonesian (, etc.), Japanese, Korean, Mandarin (Chinese dialects), Russian, Middle Eastern languages, Afrikaans, German, French, etc (all written in English)_

 **Crossover(s):** Overwatch: _Era (2138) AU_. | Diablo 3: _MC has Soulstone AU._ | Bleach: _Inner Demons (Diablo 3_ MChS AU _X-Over) (like Hollows) AU_.

 **Beta(s):** N/A

 **End Notes:** This deserved a rewrite.

* * *

 _ **Season 1:**_ _no name yet_

 _ **Act 1:**_ _no name yet_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _Overwatch_ or _Diablo 3_ , those belong to _Blizzard Entertainment_.

I do, however, own any and all OCs, AUs, and twisted plot/Canon.

Please support the official releases.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #1:** _"Gorilla's Domain"_

 **Location:** _Greed's Domain_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Li-Ming Vizjerei, unknown age, appearance: 33_

* * *

Li-Ming's burning hot boots slammed against the ground as she sprinted in the large cave, tapping away at the floor browned by age and a few gray bricked steps up a flight. Gold filtered everything in her view to be extremely bright and granted her sight of the magnificent place. Red, molten ground split apart behind her before cooling back into place, without trace of its arrival or its departure.

Mid-sprint, she thrust a palm-strike out and several arcane energies gathered into her palm, its intensity shaking the bones in her hand and the blue washing over a small area around her briefly as it charged. When her arm fully extended outwards, she blasted an arc of lightning in front of her, grunting as she did so, the power's price being dull and temporary pain not lost on her arm - especially since it was covered in a black steel gauntlet, a conductor of electricity.

She missed her target and cursed, before charging another bolt of lightning as she ran each corridor, forgetting all of the gold around her. Greed lay dead at the end of the path and there wasn't much left in the Demoness' hideout. The being she was chasing however, was smaller and much more elusive than the bloated Greed Baroness.

It was a little goblin, cackling and giggling as it ran around on its stumps of feet, a bag over its shoulder shining with treasure and leaking pieces of gold. In it was a small, bloody dagger with violent angles in both handle and blade. It was rusted down with runes running along the flat sides. Li-Ming was well aware of its sharpness, as she held several more in her inventory. This would be the last prize and chance for evil to strike once again against humanity.

She fired the next blast of lightning as she rounded a corner. While missing the creature entirely, she did strike what appeared to be a wobbly wooden tower once used by archers, and the only piece of support exploded into millions of splinters, letting the entire thing fall down in the path of the goblin. Unperturbed, the goblin swung his arm and the familiar tune of a portal opening reached the ears of the wizard behind it, who quickly followed the jumping little thing's conjured door.

As she passed through the golden entrance, she found a wave of warm air washing over her and a subtle stench lining the air, something she dared not pay attention to as she chased down the little bugger that continued to elude her with ease. Her new surroundings, as per usual when passing through portals not made by her, were completely new and impossible to understand at first glance. The room was mostly made by metal and parts were strewn about the floor.

She felt no presences nearby which both relieved and terrified her. Placing that thought aside for now, however, she gave way after the fleeing goblin. Swiftly losing patience, she grabbed a dagger stashed on her belt and flung it at the creature, Vallena's training doing well to her practiced aim, and she hit the goblin through its bag, tearing it open and pouring out its contents on the floor in a massive pile, and piercing through the entire being itself, splattering its green blood all over the wall it fell against.

Li-Ming heaved a sigh of relief as she slowed down into a walk, legs wobbly. Spreading out her senses again, she found no presences and decided a short nap was due as her eyes dulled. Looking behind her, the golden portal shut after a moment, and she idly tapped the teleportation scrolls hooked onto her belt at her side and a few within a bag. She reached over to the top of the mountain which held the dagger, handle up. She unsheathed it from its wreathed golden self before stashing it away.

She sighed again as she spun around and fell flush against the pile, groaning as she fell on the hard metal - though with the clothing she wore and all of the benefits of enchantments, it may have well been a soft bed. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Location:** _Former Gibraltar Overwatch HQ_

 **Date:** _Thursday, 6 November, 2138_

 **Time:** _3:13 AM (CET)_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Winston, unknown age_

* * *

Earlier, Winston had received an alert from Athena of potential intruders, but after a few moments deemed the intruder relatively harmless - at his inquisition, she simply stated that the intruder had fallen asleep and matches no face recorded on the planet, leading him to believe the intruder had been some sort of street thug who had wandered into the facility. When he arrived, he was wholly confused.

"Is _this_ the intruder?" he inquired, head tilted upward to address Athena, but eyes still warily scrutinizing the body laid out across the pile of gold, the green blood that spread across the floor from underneath the pile was even enough for him to scrunch up his nose at the foul odor.

"Affirmative," Athena replied. A hologram appeared nearby over a table and Winston turned over to it to watch the footage of the intruder's entrance, the volume he noticed was lowered in hopes of keeping the intruder passed out from exhaustion in her slumber, he concluded. After a moment, the video had rewound back enough to begin playing at normal speed. He watched the video as it rehashed the events of both intruder _s_ entering via portal - he even saw the goblin-like creature stealing a few items and tossing it into its bag with impeccable aim - then the female intruder becoming irritated enough to throw a large dagger in its direction, leaving it in the heap it was now. The woman was tired enough that she fell asleep on the pile of gold after retrieving a large, black blade.

"Analyze that transportation technique," Winston began as he turned back to her, before halting briefly to throw an acknowledging glance at the screen adding, "and scan her blood for me, Athena." He began to walk over to around the back of the woman as Athena accepted his command, the hologram sizzling out of existence. He looked down over the girl to study her complexion - a rare perfect shade for an Asian type, he guessed by facial structure. A crown rested over her head but the center mantlepiece appeared to have taken the wrong blow by a blacksmith hammer. She didn't appear to wear that much armor aside from boots, greaves, gauntlets, and pauldrons, and not even those protected much. Her body, however, was covered in ornate red and black garments inlaid with gold accents.

When his face came within close proximity to check her face for closer detail, however, her eyes shot open.

* * *

 **Location:** _Unknown_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Li-Ming Vizjerei, unknown age, appearance 33_

* * *

Li-Ming's eyes shot open, immediately taking in the detail of a strange creature before her. Her eyes widened, and the sharp intake of breath also included the fetor from the beast, and ripped a shallow scream.

Startled, the beast staggered back as she shot upwards, immediately sitting up upon the golden mass beneath her, before instantly teleporting forwards, a roar where she once now emanating from the creature. Once her teleport was finished - something more akin to a dash as she was unable to change her orientation until its completion - she spun around to meet the eyes of what appeared to be a large gorilla, adorned in strange black and white colors of metal, searching about the floor.

"Winston!" shouted a disembodied voice. This caused Li-Ming to rotate around, ever searching for the undiscoverable source of the statement. "Calm yourself! Your blood stress levels are skyrocketing!"

"I'm looking for my glasses!"

Li-Ming turned to the creature and her mouth slightly opened, astonished that such a creature was intelligent enough to perform speech of any form. She stood, surprised; discombobulated; _flabbergasted_ , examining it - or more likely, _him_ \- for any other curious revelations he may expose.

As soon the creature had finally recovered the desired item and set it on the rim of his nose, balancing it over his eyes, he studied her momentarily before scrunching up his nose and snorting in both annoyance and derision before turning around and retreating towards a metal pillar, thick for support, but also thin enough for him to grab. Once he held it within the palm of his hand, he spun around and vaulted upon other surfaces until he was on the second floor of the facility she stood in.

She wanted to address him with indignation, only to realize that she _was_ indeed in other plane of existence, the building of which she stood in entirely foreign to her. She looked up and turned around in mild amazement about the height of the ceiling and the abundant use of metal around her - either in form of the building itself or scattered about the floor.

"Athena," the creature bellowed from upstairs. She turned towards the entrance of another room, the walls of which turned inwards towards the remaining space that she stood within, glass embedded within. "Give me a status report of the perimeter of the facility."

"There are no breaches in security," the synthetic voice answered, "Cameras currently report no activity."

The synthetic voice was enough to knock her out of her stupor and regain her composure, enough to close her mouth and narrow her eyes in an artifice of dignity. She still looked around, curious, not taking a step in order to prevent the large creature becoming agitated with her. Despite this, it still spoke to her as it re-emerged from the room it had entered.

"Well?" it began as if demanding something. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Li-Ming was rendered speechless for a moment, before shaking her head. "What is there to do?" she wondered, catching him off guard. "I've only been here for a short time and you expect me to understand this...place?"

It was for but a moment she hesitated, searching for the right word. However, running out of time to reduce suspicion, she finished as quickly as possible. The creature only raised a brow at her before answering.

"You could tell me why you're here," he said rhetorically, as if scolding a child caught with its hand in a jar of sweets not meant for consumption that day.

"Well," her head rolled into the direction of the current stench: the pile of gold covering what she knew to be a dead treasure goblin that had provoked her. Honestly, she may have contracted a demonic disease that made her more prone to greed, after killing the Baroness of such.

His gaze turned towards the pile of gold - a skinny arm he had just realized sticking out from underneath the pile - in a pool of what appeared to be acidic green blood. He scrunched his nose and grunted in acknowledgement before swinging down onto the pole and around it until he safely landed on the floor, approaching beside the woman to observe the pile alongside her.

Eventually, Winston turned towards her. "What is this thing, anyway?"

Li-Ming ignored the fact that there was an intelligent gorilla conversing with her and seriously considered the question. Normally, she would derisively comment on his lack of knowledge - for goblins were common demonic pests (and pets, if they were kept on a damn leash) - but she tempered her response for the sake of the bizarre status quo she'd found herself in.

"A treasure goblin," she finally answered after a moment, "they're known for petty theft, with their only bias being shiny objects of any type."

He began to deliberate internally, failing to observe her in favor of analyzing the goblin, which he had dropped to a more reasonable height in order to study what he could see of the creature, which was still occluded by the gold and gems that covered its corpse. He began to prod it with his finger, giving commands to Athena in the process.

LiiMing took this moment to look around the room, tapping faintly on objects to appraise their density, and found some promising metals, in spite of the fact that she possessed no understanding of the materials' base purposes, much less their combined functions - so she left them well alone in their calmest states.

She came across the closest wall and there appeared to be some sort of blue panel arranged in a strange pattern, with a flattened, black knob on the lower right hand corner. Curious of it, she reached out to touch it, and when she began to turn the short cylindrical object, it suddenly locked up and the panel turned an angry red, with the disembodied voice denying her access to certain functions.

She stepped away, slightly startled, prompting Winston to begin stepping towards her, and she turned around to meet him. He appeared amused. "Having fun?"

Her apprehension dropped immediately and she levelled a half-hearted glare at him.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
